The administrative structure for trans-Network PSOC projects will differ from that used to recruit and evaluate pilot projects. The trans-Network program will be more fluid and responsive in under to capture growing collaborative relationships amongst PSOC scientists. NU-PSOC administration will provide all of the Center members with links to the national PSOC teaming site and will publish on its own website descriptions of PSOC Center research at other institutions. In addition, NU-PSOC team members will meet scientists from PSOCs across the network who will be invited to speak at monthly PSOC seminars. Trans-Network proposals will be solicited from NU-PSOC scientists on an ongoing basis and evaluations of the scientific merit and appropriateness of the project to the NU-PSOC Center will be made by the Executive Committee on a monthly basis. The Executive Committee will be responsible for funding decisions on trans-Network project proposals, thereby enabling rapid funding of important collaborative work and enhancing the growth of ties amongst Network scientists.